This is The End
by ShadowGirl996
Summary: "There were dragons when I was a boy." Hiccup is forced to make one of the hardest decisions he has ever made, but will he really be able to follow through?


**This is The End**

Dislaimer: I own nothing blah, blah, blah

Hello, Hello. This is my shot at a possible ending for HTTYD. I have no way of guaranteeing if it's authentic or not, so if by chance it is...

Then I must have some type of strange mental power that I didn't know about.

**WARNING: CONTAINS MINOR HTTYD 2 SPOILERS! **

* * *

><p><em>Boom! Crack!<em>

The earth rumbled beneath them as the storm raged on, Mother Nature deciding to rain down the needle-like rain that drove shivers down your spine and lightning that caused the hairs on the back of your neck to rise.

Hiccup sat at the center table in the Great Hall, surrounded by several villagers. "Chief, this can't go on for much longer. My children, only wee little ones, were almost killed yesterday! By a dragon!" A woman, who's name he believed to be Phlegma, huffed. He turned to her, only to be given another complaint. "All of our men are too busy with their new pets to man the docks. Our hunters aren't hunting, they're out flying instead! Our food supply is almost entirely gone, we'll be lucky if we survive the winter!" Hiccup tried to keep his temper, to stop himself from telling the man how wrong he really was. "It's not the dragons' fault. It's us. If we can just find time for work in our schedules-" "It's those damned beasts! They're taking over our island!" The man's followers cheered, banging on the tables. "Everyone, just listen-" "Chief. An end needs to be put to this. Those devils are tearing up our island, and soon there won't be anything left if we don't put a stop to it now." It was no use, try just wouldn't stop. How could they think like this? The dragons were innocent, they had never hurt anyone out of freewill. Not since the Red Death; the hive queen.

And he wouldn't let them blame the innocent for an uncommitted crime.

Their voices buzzed around him, endlessly arguing and going on about the 'beasts'.

It was so wrong, they were so wrong. Viking and dragons had been living in peace for 7 years already, and they wanted to throw all of that away? How could they?

"I'm sorry that you think that, but just let me explain. We need to figure out a way to compromise, we can't just start forcing them off of the island for being dragons." There was a twinkle in the man's eye and he grinned, turning towards his friends. "That's EXACTLY what we'll do! If we did it once, then we can do it again!" Hiccup shook his head, face-palming. _You were right, dad. Some people just can't be changed. _He looked up and surveyed the room.

Half of the crowd was in tears, while the other all had maleficent grins as they eagerly darted planning. It wasn't a very large crowd, perhaps ten people at most, but it was enough to have an impact on others. He sighed loudly. "Alright. Why don't we just move the dragons so they won't bother you? They can go back to staying in the arena. That way everyone's happy." The woman with the flaming red hair, Phlegma, scowled at him. "My children-" "How old are they?" She scoffed, shaking her head. "4 and 9." Hiccup nodded, thinking. "I'm sure we can find a way to accommodate them to dragons." Phlegma was taken back by this, her eyes widening with shock and anger. "What?! This is the sake of my children we're talking about!" Hiccup nodded. _If only you all would just listen..._ "I know. They'll be fine, I promise. I would know, Toothless has never tried to hurt the baby." Astrid, who sat to his left, nodded, placing a hand protectively over her small baby bump. Phlegma frowned, considering what he had said. "If they stay in the arena..." He felt a smile tug at his lips. But the man, who's name he was unsure of, wasn't so easily convinced. "Oh, don't be so quick to change your mind! They're dragons! They won't change! They're ANIMALS! Not people! They shouldn't be living in a civilized village anyway!" He cried, raising his hands. "Please, just-" "We need to do something about this. And if you won't, we will." He couldn't let this go on forever. They wanted him to a make a decision, and he was going to have to make it quick, or they would go anyway.

It was the hardest thing he had ever done, and he was glad to say he would never have to do it again. It was a decision he would take back in the blink of an eye, but he couldn't. Not now, perhaps some day in the distant future. The very distant future.

"Alright. Tomorrow morning, we'll...we'll send them off. Back to Dragon Island." The protestors celebrated and cheered, so happy in such a solemn, silent room.

He felt Astrid's hand on his, squeezing gently. He squeezed back, trying to hide the tears that welled up in his eyes. It only increased the pain when Toothless warbled next to him, confused as to why his friend was so distressed. To know that he would never hear that sound again, never see his reptilian friend again...

He pushed back his chair and talked from the room, his dragon and wife trailing. "Hiccup..." Astrid called, giving up and stopping as the doors closed behind him. A hand slapped her shoulder, joyous and content. "Ya' should be happy, lass. We can finally go back to being our true selves, Vikings! No more dragons to drag us down-" "Shut up! Just...stop. Don't you see what you've done?" She was crying now, her icy blue eyes glaring daggers into the man's eyes. He took a step back, his hand falling from her shoulder. But she followed, slowly backing him into a corner. "I hope Odin rains his wrath down upon you, you sick son-of-a troll. You don't deserve to call yourself a Viking. You're just a coward. You were too scared to try, so you just pushed your fears away. Coward. That's all you are," Astrid growled at him, watching as he shrunk back under her anger. But she could care less how he felt. She turned and trudge towards the room, shoving it open and running as fast as she could after Hiccup.

* * *

><p>The next morning brought with it a heavy, unbreakable silence. No one had the words to break it. They all knew what was coming, and it was already hard enough to accept it.<p>

Hiccup felt his world come crashing down around him, his heart breaking at the thought of losing his first and best friend.

But it had to be done.

He had to be strong for those who stood by him, to be their chief. Like his father would have.

But he wasn't his father.

No one could ever replace someone so great, so strong, so selfless.

Not even Hiccup could come close to that status.

First his father was taken from him, and now his best friend.

Who was next?

Everyone stood at the edge of the village, overlooking the gray waves that crashed against Berk's rocky face.

The dragons were all squawking, roaring, trying to break the depressed gaze of their riders and rise their heavy hearts.

But no one felt the pain as terribly as the chief did. One hand rested on the about of his raven-scaled old friend, while the other remained around the waist of his love. Astrid's dragon stood amongst the others, clueless as to what was happening.

"Hiccup...it's time." Valka choked out, her voice weak and hoarse as she caressed the neck of her Stormcutter, Cloudjumper. The large dragon nuzzled her, it's amber eyes falling shut. "Goodbye, Cloudjumper. I'm so sorry that this had to happen like this, but I won't ever forget the wonderful moments we shared. I hope we may someday reunite. But until then...this is goodbye." For the last time she patted it's strong beige colored neck, before turning and shuffling back to the village, her shoulders racking with sobs. Her only family for 20 years...all leaving. She had lost her husband, and now she was losing part of her son, along with all of her dragon companions.

Hiccup pressed his face to Toothless's, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, bud. I never thought this day would come, but there's no going back now. You have to leave. You have to lead these dragons and protect them, like a true alpha. Like I could never do for you," why did this have to be so hard? "But don't ever forget me. And I won't forget you; never. Maybe someday you can come back, and then we can fly everyday until the moon rises and our hearts are content. But until then, I need you to be a leader for the others. I trust that you can do that. I'll miss you, so much, Toothless." He wrapped his arms around the dragon, his body shuddering as he cried onto the familiar midnight scales. "I don't want you to go. I really don't, but you have to. For your safety. I'll find you, Toothless. I promise, someday I'll come for you. I promise..." Astrid was rubbing his back, her cold hand chilling his skin through his shirt. "Hiccup..." He sniffled, nodding, fully understanding what she wanted to say. "You have to go, bud. Don't forget me. Don't forget Berk." He paused, reaching down and switching Toothless's tail into it's solo flying position. With a heaving sigh, he nodded, patting the dragon's neck. "You have to go."

All of the dragons began to rise, all at once, and ascend into the gray sky. But Toothless didn't follow, he only continued to stare into Hiccup's eyes, his own gold-emerald orbs wide and confused; innocent. "Go! Get out of here!" Hiccup pushed at him, stumbling and falling to his knees. Toothless stepped back, watching as his mate knelt beside him, clutching him to her chest in an embrace. She looked up, her puffy, red eyes sad, yet so wise. She nodded, and that was all he needed to understand.

This was it.

This was the end.

He looked back over his shoulder as he slowly walked towards the cliff edge. Once; twice; three times. He spread his bat-like wings, feeling so weightless and foreign without the feeling of his rider in his back. As he took of from the island for the final time, he felt himself go back to that day at the cove. Meeting Astrid. Saving Hiccup from the Nightmare, that terrible day. Fighting the Red Death. He and Hiccup fighting Drago and his army. Watching helplessly as Hiccup's father died in his arms. The funeral pyre. Defeating Drago. Becoming Alpha. Hiccup becoming the new chief. Astrid and Hiccup marrying. Astrid finding out that she was with child. Participating in the Dragon Races.

And now it was all over.

So many memories, yet none to add to the vast collection, a door that was soon to close. He looked back at Berk one last time. _Goodbye, Hiccup. And thank you, for choosing to save me._

Perhaps they would find each other someday and reconcile their friendship. But for now, all he knew was that while the end was upon them, they would learn to survive and never forget.

* * *

><p>It was a warm day on Berk. The sun was shining, the Terrors singing. All was joyous. Hiccup and Astrid, now aged and wise, slowly strolled through the village. Their son, Asger, named honorably after Astrid's long lost brother, was working in Gobber's old forge. The blacksmith had long since passed and handed the responsibility down to his previous apprentice, who handed it down to his son.<p>

Alexandra, the new chief and the daughter of the Haddocks, was watching over her island, a small red headed child, who had inherited his flaming red curls from her, stood at her side, clutching the material of her skirt. She hoisted him into his arms, his chubby baby arms wrapping around her neck.

She smiled, rubbing a hand through his hair. He smiled back, his green eyes wide and innocent. "Mama? When are Gramma and Grandpa going to get here?" She chuckled, glancing down at the village. "Soon. They should be here soon," she told him, turning away from the sparkling blue sea and facing the village that they called home. Her parents were approaching, their hands intertwined.

Their love had always been so strong, so inspiring. It was so comforting.

Astrid had her head resting on Hiccup's shoulder, her graying blond hair falling over his shoulder. She was no older than fifty, but she always felt like she was a teenager again when they were together. And she loved it.

She loved him.

A familiar whistling caught her attention, causing her to tilt her head up towards the clear sky. _Could it be...? _A dark shape touched down in front of them, it's cat-like eyes scrutinizing them. Hiccup froze in mid-step, his eyes widening. "Toothless..." The dragon's eyes widened, his dog-like pupils growing. He pounced, knocking Hiccup to the ground and licking him, his heart pounding with true love and adoration. _Hiccup...I've finally found you. _

"Toothless! Bud, Gods, I thought you were gone! I can't believe you're here!" He wrapped his arms around the dragon, being pulled to his full height as the dragon sat back on it's haunches, burying it's head in the crook of his neck. Alexandra watched them with wondrous green eyes, a smile lighting up her face. A squawking was heard from behind her, so she turned. A beautiful Deadly Nadder with blue speckles wings charges past her, stopping in front of her mother and reveling in the adoring caresses. "Stormfly...oh girl, I've missed you so much!" Astrid laughed, wrapping her arms around her neck. Their bond was strong, but the bond between Hiccup and Toothless was so much stronger.

Hiccup was surprised to see that Toothless still wore all of his gear, even the foot pedal that was attached to the saddle. It was like a dream come true, his best friend was finally home. "Now you can stay for good, bud. That is, if it's alright with the chief?" There was a twinkle in his eyes that Alexandra had never seen before. She nodded, a smile brightening her features. "Of course, I would never push away an old friend." "Did you hear that, Toothless? You're back, and this is where you'll stay."

The end had come and gone, bringing with it a long period of painful, tear filled silence, but this...

This was only the beginning of something great.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think of my shot at a possible ending for HTTYD 3? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I know it's not as good as it could be, but I really put my heart into this story.<p>

Thanks for reading,

_Shadowgirl996_


End file.
